ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sadola
, Sadora, was a kaiju from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Sadola appeared in Episode 3. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: Mt. spray History The Return of Ultraman First spotted by a Captain who went hiking in the mountains, the captain told his story to MAT, who were very skeptical about his story. Upon searching the area though, Sadola appeared and attacked MAT. Sadola and MAT's weapons were evenly matched until another monster, Detton appeared from out of a mountainside. Detton and Sadola fought viciously, as Hideki Go transformed into Ultraman Jack. Facing two monsters simultaneously, Jack had a tough time fighting them both at first, but in the end he destroyed Detton using the Specium Beam and killed Sadola shortly afterwards using the Ultra Slash. Trivia *Originally, Sadora was intended to be a Scorpion named "Sasori" but was changed into the monster he is now to control easier. Ultraman Mebius Sadola reappeared throughout the early episodes of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, there multiple Sadolas that appear at a time. Feeding on whomever entered their territory, the Sadolas hid near a forest, concealing themselves in fog and using their extendable arms to snatch their prey. As Team GUYS arrived to battle one Sadola, it ultimately fled the scene upon discovering Bogal was in the area (ultimately, it was eaten by Bogal.) Later that evening another Sadola appeared in Tokyo, (this time called forth by Bogal) where it fed on the populace in the city. As Team GUYS were dispatched to subdue it, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and fought the monster himself. After a long battle the Sadola was destroyed. However, two more Sadolas appeared in the area and double-teamed Mebius. At that moment, the two Sadolas were destroyed by a human-like figure known as "Tsurugi" (whom would later be revealed to be Ultraman Hikari.) Trivia *Sadolas would continue to appear, but only as victims to Bogal's hunger. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Sadoras reappeared throughout the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Sadolas appear as herds of monsters that inhabit the planet (more than any other monster that also appears at least.) Its first appearance was when one fought against a Telesdon that appeared from underground. As the two monsters were fighting, a Red King suddenly appeared and ambushed the two monsters, killing the Sadola by strangling it to death. In it's later appearances, a group of eight Sadolas fought against Kate's first monster Fire Golza and the herd was completely wiped out by her monster. Their last appearances were when a group of five Sadolas appeared before the ZAP SPACY during a battle between Kate's Gan-Q and Rei's Gomora. However they were easily destroyed by the ZAP SPACY's missiles. It is likely that more Sadola inhabited Planet Boris, but were eventually wiped out when a satellite collided with the planet, destroying it. Trivia *Telesdon and Sadola's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Return of Ultraman (Telesdon being simular to Detton). *The Sadola Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Sadola's appearances in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Sadola is seen battling Doragoris, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Sadola reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Sadola is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Zero in the final battle. He was one of the monsters that lived the longest. Trivia *The Sadora Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Sadola's appearance in the film. *Sadola is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body Ultra Zero Fight ' ' Sadola, Bemular, Telesdon & Gudon together fighting Ultraman Zero.Then,Sadola & Gudon been defeated by Zero's StrongCorona strength. Trivia *The Sadola Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused in Ultra Zero Fight. Other Media Redman Sadola reappeared in several episodes of the TV series, Redman. Trivia *At episode 126 and 127, Sadola teams up with Alien Bat and Beacon to battle Redman. Ultra Zone Sadora reappeared in the series, Ultra Zone. Sadola first appeared in episode 1 in the segment "Monster transfer student," where he shows off his superpowers to students in a classroom. Trivia *The Sadola Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused in Ultra Zone. Powers and Weapons The Return of Ultraman *Pincher Claws: Sadola hands are strong pinchers, which he uses for great effect.. *Concealing Fog: Sadola can emit a strange fog from all around it's body. This fog can hide Sadola's whole body. It also has magnetic properties, able to disable communication devices. Ultraman Mebius *Extendo-Arms: Sadola can extend it's arms to amazing lengths, in order to attack foes from a distance. Gallery Sadola.jpg|Sadola and Detton Sadora vs Detton.png|Sadola vs Detton Sadora2.jpg|Sadola and Detton Sadora3.jpg|Sadola Sadora5.jpg|Sadola and Detton Sadora7.jpg|Sadola Sadora9.jpg|Sadola Sadora4.jpg|Sadola vs Ultraman Mebius Sadora1.jpg|Sadola Sadora6.jpg|Sadola Sadora10.jpg|Sadola vs Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Belial's Army